


APH【仏单人】人人都爱弗兰克

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU话说谁会不喜欢弗朗西斯，不可能的事没确切的CP，也就是万人迷的仏佛和任何人都是CP





	APH【仏单人】人人都爱弗兰克

简单的介绍：

亚瑟：毒舌美食家，通过个人博客发布美食评论，一心要搞垮弗兰西斯的餐馆  
安东尼奥：餐馆的食材供应商，和弗兰西斯是炮友，期待可以转成正式的关系  
吉尔伯特：和弗兰西斯一个厨师学院毕业，家里做饮食生意，但他只会做大肘子  
阿尔弗雷德：推销食品工厂里使用的机器和流水线，想量产弗兰西斯的美食  
伊万：餐馆学徒，毫无天赋，吃他做的菜和吃土一样  
马修：弗兰西斯以前的学生，因为和弗兰西斯在理念上的不同，自立门户开了甜品店

没有王老板_(:з」∠)_ 

王老板开中餐馆，和弗兰西斯是竞争关系

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的一天从早上九点开始，虽然他的小餐馆要到十二点才开门，但这中间的三个小时可过得一点都不轻松。他要去市场购买食材，还有应付那没完没了的电话。

“……你想要白菜肉卷？不不不，今天不做这个，你看咱们今天吃鲈鱼怎么样，我找到一条漂亮的小鱼……”

“六点半？我们晚上七点开门，对对对，亲爱的小姐，不然你先去对面的鞋店逛逛……”

“……甜点我说了算，我买到什么做什么……是的，我们这里没有菜谱，你要想吃什么最好早点对我说，不然就让我帮你决定……”

时间来不及了，他抱着一堆东西从后门冲进厨房。打工的大学生已经把基本的工作做好了，弗兰西斯只来得及向他问声早就不得不开始手上的工作。他毫不客气的大叫着发出命令，将清洗食材，切配的任务分给厨房里的另外一个人，顺便将昨晚写好的菜单再核对了一次。

他的餐馆不大，只能放下三张桌子和几把椅子。这里正如他说的那样，没有菜谱，他只根据当天买到的材料做自己喜欢的菜。如果想去那里吃饭，必须提前预定，你可以同弗兰西斯交流想吃的东西，他是个很好的交谈对象——有时简直是巧舌如簧，顾客在他的介绍下口水横流，不知不觉的就定下他推荐的菜谱。

但这个妙语如珠的厨师也有无语的时候，在厨房里忙得翻天覆地的时候，那位柯克兰先生又在外面把桌子拍得‘呯呯’作响了。

“这是什么，黑乎乎的，是碳吗？波诺弗瓦先生，你就提供这样的东西给你的客人吗？”亚瑟指着自己面前的东西说，他看起来愉快极了，盘算着今天要用怎样刻薄的话描述这次遭遇——菜的味道是一件事，但如果里面有脏东西那就是另外一件事了。

弗兰西斯看了一眼盘子里的东西，闭上眼睛大叫：“伊万~~~~~~~~~~”

接着亚瑟就和弗兰西斯一起对着走出来的青年，等待制作这道菜的他做出解释。伊万拿过这个类似烧焦的抹布的东西，闻了一下，塞进嘴里吃了下去。

“味道不错，先生。”他点点头，有些迷惑的看着弗兰西斯和亚瑟，不明白他们对这道菜有什么不满意的地方。  
“那是什么！”亚瑟大叫。

“什么是什么？”弗兰西斯学着他，同样大叫起来。

“那个黑乎乎的东西！”

“哪里有什么黑乎乎的东西！”弗兰西斯露出了不可思议的表情，他把盘子拿到亚瑟面前，几乎要塞到他的眼睛里，反问道：“你倒是说说这里面有什么‘黑乎乎’的东西！”

亚瑟气得快到跳到桌子上去了，弗兰西斯没理他，厨房里有人叫他，说是安东尼奥把他要的牛肉带来了。

“我一定要把这件事PO上网，等着瞧吧，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，你的餐馆就要完蛋了！”

“好的好的，亚瑟，随你高兴！但要是你什么都不做，我晚上请你吃一顿更好的。”弗兰西斯朝气急败坏的男人眨眨眼睛，“你要愿意，我上门为你做，全是拿手的私房菜。”  
说完，他头也不回的去找安东尼奥了。

“哦，这些肉，太美了，正是我想要的！”弗兰西斯拿起还冒着热气的牛肉。

安东尼奥站在小货车的后面，他很喜欢看到弗兰西斯快乐的样子，这会让他也觉得无比的快乐，“我总是把最好的留给你，现在，让我们把它们搬进去吧。”

他说着扛起了塑料篮，弗兰西斯拿起另一篮，同他一起走到冷库门口。

“……呃……弗兰？”安东尼奥帮他一起把沉重的牛肉放到几个箱子的最上层，不小心握住了弗兰西斯握在篮筐上的手，“你最近挺忙的？”

弗兰西斯一时没明白他究竟要说什么，但是很快，他笑起来，“我是挺忙的，但要是有空，我会联系你的……我是说，你指的不是关于那些肉啊菜啊苹果……”

“当然，除那些之外，咱们的话题可多了，不是吗？”

安东尼奥跟着一起笑了起来，他觉得自己应该吻对面的男人一下。但是门突然被敲响了，从门外传来一个熟悉的，震耳欲聋的声音：“弗兰克！弗兰克！本大爷回来了，看看，我从老家给你带了大香肠！快！快来吃我的大香肠！”

弗兰西斯从中午忙到了晚上。四点到六点能休息两个小时，但是时间一到，他又得马不停蹄的看看这个锅子，尝尝那锅的汤——最要紧的是，盯紧伊万。  
正当他在炖肉，羊腿和鲈鱼之间忙得跳脚的时候，电话又不合时宜的响了起来。

“喂？我们停止预定了，请明天……”

“嗨！弗兰克！”

电话那头过于精神的声音让弗兰西斯几乎就要把电话扔到锅子里了。在对方继续说话之前，他先发制人，“不不不！我不需要你的机器，你的计划书！你的连锁化！去你的，阿尔弗雷德，不要再叫我弗兰克了！”

“弗兰克，弗兰克，弗兰克！”阿尔弗雷德早已习惯了这种反应，相反，他很乐意听到弗兰西斯失去风度对他大喊大叫，这让这位小伙子产生了一种‘对于弗兰西斯来说，自己是不同于他人的’错觉。

“我还没提问题，弗兰克，你现在回答还太早了。”

“我的答案永远是不，不！阿尔弗雷德！”

“那么，如果我邀请你周末去看电影你会拒绝吗？”

弗兰西斯停顿了一下，他知道这又是阿尔弗雷德的一个小把戏，但没等他说什么，电话那头的就兴奋的说：“我知道答案是不，你不会拒绝我的。好的，弗兰克，周末我开车来接你！”

他说完就挂断了电话，留下了来不及张口拒绝的弗兰西斯和他快要烧焦的鱼汤。

午夜十二点，餐馆终于能打烊了。弗兰西斯整理了一包垃圾，把他交给伊万，让他离开时顺便扔掉。在那包垃圾里，是弗兰西斯用保鲜膜包好的过期食材。虽然过了最佳的品尝期不能做成菜给客人享用，但都完全没有坏，回去细心的处理一下还能吃。

他知道伊万需要这些东西，知道他一直都在偷偷把吃剩的东西带回家给弟弟妹妹。伊万也知道弗兰西斯在暗中帮助他，即给他留了面子，又给了他食物。他很感谢他这样做，却从来没有直接说出口，只在道别的时候说，“谢谢你，弗兰克，感谢你让我渡过这么美好的一天。”

弗兰西斯挥挥手，他累得说不话来。锁上店门的时候，不出所料的在门口发现了一盒包装精美的点心。他一面走一面拿出一个小蛋糕塞进了嘴里，味道相当的不错，真不愧是自己的学生。他看着那些糕点，有些头痛是不是该主动打个电话给他，告诉他自己早就不再生气了。

但还是明天再说吧！

一到家他就倒在了床上，昏昏沉沉的想着明早要洗个头再吹得蓬松靓丽的去市场买食材。电话突然响了起来，他不情愿的接起来，一个可怕的声音传了过来。

“弗兰西斯！你他妈的在哪里！那些拿手的私房菜在哪里！你答应过到我这儿来帮我做饭的，我从下午一直等到现在，弗兰西斯，凌晨一点了！你他妈的在干什么！！！”

哦，天呐，是亚瑟。弗兰西斯扔掉了电话，一下子就睡着了。

end

可怜的眉毛，准备了烛光晚餐，最后几十根蜡烛，统统烧光，还没人来赴宴！饿die！


End file.
